1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frequency characteristic correcting apparatus, and more particularly is directed to a frequency equalizer in which circuits are formed in a so-called building block fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an electrical signal or an optical signal is transmitted through a signal transmission system such as a coaxial cable or a fiber optic cable the deterioration of the frequency characteristic in which the delay time and attenuation amount are changed due to the frequency of that signal occurs so that the waveform of the signal gradually changes from the waveform of the input signal. Accordingly, when a signal is transmitted by employing such signal transmission system, a waveform equalizing circuit (frequency characteristic correcting circuit) is utilized to correct the deterioration of the frequency characteristic so that the waveform of the original input signal is recovered.
Roughly classified, there are known two types of waveform equalizing circuits: